There has been a known circuit board having a conductor pattern which is formed when, after a groove portion of a concave portion is filled with organic metal ink, the organic metal ink is transferred to a target print body through curing resin to form a circuit pattern, and the circuit pattern is baked (for example, see Patent Document 1).